


part of the plan

by pastelpinks



Series: as long as we're together, anywhere is paradise [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, kinky boyfriends, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: it's summer and it's hot and soonyoung wants ice cream but he doesn't want vanilla.





	part of the plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngwons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwons/gifts).



> gifting this to you whose birthday is nine days away from mine hahah i love you so much! i hope you enjoy reading this, and happy borndays to uuuuus [youngwons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwons/pseuds/youngwons)

walking in smart casual wear under the scorching heat of the sun in the middle of summer probably wasn’t the best way to get home. no, wonwoo wouldn’t think so. but it was too late to go back and take the subway, not when he was a mere block away from his destination.

 

ping.

 

he hears the tone before he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. careful not to bump into anyone walking the opposite direction, he reaches for it, swiping the notification banner to view the plethora of incoming messages.

 

_oh_

 

ping.

 

_and get one for urself 2_

 

ping.

 

_thanks._

 

ping.

 

_love u._

 

he types a quick reply.

 

**_how thoughtful of you. i love you too, dumbass._ **

 

ping.

 

_i take it back_

 

ping.

 

_i hate you_

 

ping.

 

_u_

 

ping.

 

_dont_

 

ping.

 

_deserve_

 

ping.

 

_me_

 

wonwoo catches himself smiling despite the sweat pooling on top of his brows. leave it to his best friend of eighteen years turned boyfriend for three to send messages like he was about to give birth. not that soonyoung would ever have the capacity to give birth of course which wasn’t the point.

 

the point was, it was almost a hundred degrees outside (ninety-six, to be exact) and soonyoung had texted him right before he bid farewell to his editor about wanting some goddamn ice cream because:

 

_it’s so fucking hot_

 

_fetch me ice cream on ur way home will u?_

 

and wonwoo was but a weak man. especially against the love of his life. so he braves the blistering summer heat and walks to their favorite ice cream joint to fetch a few of their favorite flavors before heading straight home.

 

upon entering their two bedroom apartment—they barely use the other room now though. it used to be wonwoo’s room back when they were, well, still platonic. now it just serves as wonwoo’s office. besides, soonyoung’s room had a far better view than his—wonwoo had been expecting to be greeted by a cool artificial breeze from their centralized ac, he expected to be free from the inferno that was the outside world not an extension of the 9th circle of hell or whatever this place was.

 

“soon?” he calls from the doorway, toeing off his loafers and dropping his house keys on the counter top adjacent to it, “i’m home.”

 

“in here idiot,” wonwoo chuckles at the insult, following the noticeably upset voice to his ex-room. he chucks his messenger bag on the couch along the way hiding the plastic bag filled with ice cream behind his back as he approached his seething boyfriend as cautiously as he could.

 

“hi,” wonwoo greets sheepishly, eyes landing on soonyoung’s form which was sitting crossed leg in front of wonwoo’s working pc, chair rotated to face the door, arms crossed against his chest, eyebrows raised, expression unamused and wow was he wearing shorts? oh, and was that one of wonwoo’s favorite shirts he’s wearing?

 

“don’t ‘hi’ me, where’s my ice cream?” as much as wonwoo loved watching soonyoung sulk, loved getting a reaction from him, he knew there was a limit to his boyfriend’s patience and with this amount of heat and rising levels of global warming, wonwoo was sure as hell soonyoung’s patience was running thinner than the ozone layer.

 

“calm down baby, i’ve got them,” he reveals the plastic bag from behind him and sets it down beside his keyboard. he leans down with the intention of kissing soonyoung on the cheek but the other man dodges and rolls wonwoo’s pc chair over to the ice cream filled bag.

 

“wow thanks,” wonwoo pretends to sound hurt but is steadily ignored so he lets it go with another laugh. part of their daily bickering and all just some playful banter, one could even consider it as the two of them flirting.

 

there’s a bit of rustling when finally, soonyoung brandishes a small white cup from the bag, “you bought vanilla.”

 

“yeah, why? what’s wrong with vanilla?”

 

soonyoung shrugs, “nothing, i just relate to it on a spiritual level,” he looks at the cup for a moment as if considering his options.

 

an internal ping! the same sound as soonyoung’s message notification rings in wonwoo’s head. he raises an eyebrow, “are you implying that we’ve been too vanilla lately?”

 

”maybe, maybe not. who knows? you figure it out, you’re supposed to be the smarter one in this relationship,” he sets down the vanilla cup in favor of opening the tub of mint chocolate ice cream instead.

 

“how was work?” soonyoung asks over a mouthful of ice cream. rolling the chair back in front of the pc.

 

“fine. jihoon was chafed, as usual. can’t blame him though, the higher ups are pressuring us like we’re robots you know? multiple deadlines from all different directions,” he exhales, bending down and opening his mouth as soonyoung extends an arm to feed him a spoonful of delicious mint chocolate ice cream.

 

“you know what i think?” soonyoung says attention divided into two, one on their conversation and the other on the particularly stubborn mound of frozen cream in the tub.

 

“what?”

 

“i think,” he finally gets a decent amount of ice cream on his spoon complete with a flurry of chocolate chips on it, satisfied, he puts it in his mouth before looking back at wonwoo, “i think jihoon needs to get laid.”

 

“why don’t you run and tell that to junhui?” wonwoo snickers but he was still in his working clothes and the temperature of the room was really getting into his last nerve, “why in the world is it so hot in here? i’m going to turn on the ac.”

 

“don’t bother, you think i haven’t tried? my trusty fan releases cooler air than that contraption, the filter’s broken. i think.” soonyoung says with a disgusting slurp as he starts fanning himself with some cardboard paper he probably tore out from one of their discarded boxes in the trash. age of advanced technology indeed.

 

“damn it,” wonwoo curses, “it was perfectly fine last night- hey, what did i say about eating in front of my pc?” wonwoo huffs, ruffling his own hair with his right hand and loosening his tie with the left.

 

“to not do it,”

 

“and what are you doing now?”

 

“doing it,”

 

at that, he turns to scold his boyfriend but stops short. mouth falling ajar and eyes widening at his latest discovery. if he didn’t notice it earlier, wonwoo was most definitely noticing it right now.

 

soonyoung was sweating.

 

a lot.

 

like he usually did when he was hard at work in the studio or when he was performing a particularly difficult piece on stage.

 

wonwoo feels himself swallow as he watches a bead of sweat followed by another slowly trickle down from the side of soonyoung’s forehead to his milky cheek down to his slender neck until it reached under his (wonwoo’s) shirt never to be seen ever again and holy hell, wonwoo’s never wanted to rip one of his favorite shirts so bad in his life.

 

“oh, fuck me,” soonyoung says, exasperation painting his voice.

 

“sure,” wonwoo breathes.

 

“what?” soonyoung turns to him from where he was sitting, wonwoo blinks then shakes his head the heat was getting into his system.

 

“nothing. what’s wrong?” he asks, trudging to where his boyfriend was, leaning his arm on the head rest of his rotating chair, it was a very comfortable chair, wonwoo liked it very much.

 

“i can’t find the stupid download button.”

 

“the download button.” he repeats.

 

“yes! god. there’s a ton of them on one page, i don’t know which one’s the real one. man, i just wanna download my SYTYCD episode in peace!” soonyoung complains, grabbing his tub of half empty melting ice cream and downing the liquid like it was a shot of tequila.

 

wonwoo catches a glimpse of soonyoung’s elongated neck and wants nothing but to leave open mouthed kisses on it, maybe a few love bites too if he’d allow it. but he steels himself, only because he wasn’t sure if it was the right time to be lusting over his royally annoyed lover.

 

though, soonyoung did say they were being too vanilla lately. what were the odds?

 

“what are you staring at?” wonwoo blinks again and meets soonyoung’s accusing eyes.

 

“nothing. you.” and then wonwoo’s face is being smothered by the other’s sticky fingers. “shut up and help me download my dance video, i need it for science.”

 

wonwoo makes a face of disgust and reaches for the mouse, navigating through the webpage, ignoring the pop-up ads and clicking the right download button midst all the fake ones, “there, that should do it.”

 

he grabs one of the popsicles from the bag before standing on his full height and tearing the packaging open, “i’ll let you in on a secret,” he says, attention focused on the download, missing the way his lover was watching him lick the popsicle in his hand.

 

“tell me,” soonyoung mumbles, distractedly.

 

“if you want to know which one’s the real download button, all you have to do is drag them then you’ll see if it’s an image or not. if it’s not an image then that’s the right one.”

 

“oh,” soonyoung exhales with a shallow breath. wonwoo makes the mistake of looking down at his lover in that moment because a terribly red-faced soonyoung was looking up at him with hooded eyes, a shiny index finger resting on his equally shiny lips, as if he had just been sucking on it.

 

“i like it when you’re being a nerd,” soonyoung blinks slowly, setting the tub of mint chocolate ice cream somewhere on top of wonwoo’s desk, forgotten. reaching up to remove wonwoo’s glasses that were aimlessly sitting on top of his nose and putting it away, also forgotten.

 

wonwoo feels the shift in the atmosphere. a green light somewhere in the back of his head was shining brightly. a siren going off. a bunch of _yes_ signs cropping up like the annoying pop-up ads on the computer screen, telling him to _just_ _go_. so he bends down, lowers his popsicle to the side and puts his other hand on the head rest of the chair, directly beside soonyoung’s head. he leans dangerously close to his lover’s face but stops before soonyoung could close his eyes and expect a kiss from him. “so i’ve been told. a couple of hundred times, in fact.” he says instead, licking his lips. he sees soonyoung’s eyes move from his own down to where he wanted them to be, “by you.”

 

he brings the popsicle back to his own mouth and gives it a suggestive lick. he thinks he might’ve heard a whimper from soonyoung but decides to ignore it. wonwoo meets his eyes again, gently placing the dessert on soonyoung’s lips, looking at him expectantly. understanding the notion, soonyoung opens his mouth to receive it without breaking eye contact.

 

“good?” wonwoo asks, watching soonyoung’s mouth work sinfully on the ice cream.

 

“mm,” soonyoung attempts to nod but his movement was limited with the way he was sucking on the popsicle stick. wonwoo won’t deny that the sight of his boyfriend sucking on a strawberry red popsicle was making all his blood rush somewhere south.

 

after a few more licks, soonyoung’s hand comes up to take the ice cream from wonwoo’s grip, fingers brushing against his knuckles gently. with an audible slurp, soonyoung removes the cold dessert from his mouth and wonwoo is left to watch as a string of saliva makes its way down to soonyoung’s chin and neck until he sees the slight sheen of sweat covering his boyfriend’s skin again, so help him god.

 

wonwoo grips the head rest tighter than he already was and dives in, taking soonyoung’s lower lip in between his teeth before adamantly sucking on it.

 

“sweet,” he says against his lover’s lips at the same time he feels soonyoung’s free hand coming up to the back of his head. he fists a clump of wonwoo’s hair and brings him even closer, as if that was even possible. soonyoung opens his mouth, inviting him in and wonwoo wastes no time. pushing his tongue inside, lapping on the roof of soonyoung’s mouth, tasting every bit of sweetness and tanginess it had to offer.

 

soonyoung lets out a quiet moan and it makes wonwoo want to devour him. so he does. he moves from soonyoung’s lips to his jaw, doing what he originally intended to do, leaving open mouthed kisses and grazing his teeth on the ivory skin but not so much, applying only the perfect pressure to make his lover gasp.

 

wonwoo’s noses down to the expanse of soonyoung’s neck and finds himself face to face with the subject of his lustful gaze since the beginning of this tryst: soonyoung’s sweat, muddled with the sticky strawberry popsicle residue and saliva.

 

“god, you look pretty- no, beautiful. you look beautiful when you’re sweating.” wonwoo says, his hand idly coming up to caress soonyoung’s thigh.

 

soonyoung’s hold on wonwoo’s hair goes lax as it moves lower to busy itself in removing wonwoo’s tie and undoing his buttons, ”only a pervert would say that- ah” wonwoo licking a stripe over his neck shuts him up effectively.

 

“only you can make the pervert in me show himself though,” wonwoo says while continuing to lick soonyoung’s neck clean of the ice cream, his other hand moving dangerously closer to soonyoung’s crotch but never really touching where he knew soonyoung wanted to be touched. he feels soonyoung’s adam’s apple bob up and down against his tongue as the man sucks in a breath and unconsciously spreads his legs wider.

 

”mm, less talking. more touching.”

 

wonwoo moves back up to soonyoung’s ear, “as you wish,” he whispers haughtily before latching his mouth on it, twisting his tongue around soonyoung’s piercing to which his lover emits a resigned exhale. he removes his hand from the head rest to work on sliding soonyoung’s shorts down to his ankles to gain better access. he lifts one of soonyoung’s legs up to rest on the arm of the chair before surveying the damage.

 

“jesus, aren’t you a picture,” he exhales, removing his own button up before running a hand through his hair, “could look at you all day.”

 

soonyoung smirks, eyes raking all over wonwoo’s bare torso, “i could say the same to you, but” he brings up his forearm—the one still holding the melting popsicle— to his mouth and licks off the dessert that managed to run all the way down to his arm, “you’re still talking.” he says, shaking the popsicle from side to side.

 

wonwoo bites his lower lip before grabbing the back of soonyoung’s neck and crashing their lips together once more. this time, it was far from languid. this time, it was a fight for dominance, neither of them wanting to succumb to the other. wonwoo uses his other hand to give attention to his lover’s half hard cock which catches soonyoung off guard. he lets out a gasp and allows wonwoo to take control over their kiss sucking on soonyoung’s tongue with purpose then using his hand to tease the slit of soonyoung’s dick bringing it to its full hardness. said man attempts to buck into his touch but wonwoo steadies him with his other hand, pinning soonyoung’s hips on the leather skin of the chair.

 

soonyoung’s free hand flies to wonwoo’s crotch and palms him over his slacks blindly, their mouths busy with each other, making sloppy sounds that echoed throughout the room. wonwoo lets out a groan before plucking the popsicle off of his boyfriend’s hand. he gets down on his knees, detaching their lips from one another. brings soonyoung’s slimey hand to his mouth and rids it of the melted ice cream, suckling on each digit with reverence, not once looking away from soonyoung’s heavy lidded gaze.

 

after wonwoo’s cleaned up most of the dessert from soonyoung’s hand, he adjusts the leg that was still perched up on the arm of the chair making sure it wasn’t putting a strain on soonyoung’s body, it wasn’t (thank god for flexibility) and takes the popsicle into his mouth, keeping his eyes trained on soonyoung’s. he releases the popsicle with an audible pop then goes in to litter kisses on soonyoung’s inner thigh. down, down, down past his reddened cock until he’s finally reached soonyoung’s asshole, he watches the deliciously pink muscle clench and unclench in anticipation before staking his claim.

 

“w-wonwoo,” soonyoung rasps out reaching to tangle his fingers into his lover’s mussed hair. wonwoo replies with a satisfied hum and soonyoung arches his body at the vibration pushing his ass further down to the heat of wonwoo’s mouth. wonwoo’s tongue expertly licks on soonyoung’s hole the way he knows soonyoung likes it best and brings his thumb to assist. he teases the puckered rim with the tip of his thumb and tongue, slightly pushing in but never all the way. when he checks on soonyoung, he sees him with his eyes closed and suppressing his voice with the back of his free hand. wonwoo stops his ministrations momentarily to take soonyoung’s hand in his, placing a quick kiss on his lips before kneeling back down, “i want to hear you, baby.”

 

a few beats and then soonyoung’s eyes and mouth are flying open at the sudden coldness grazing the outer circle of his hole, “oh fuck, w- ah!” he lets go of wonwoo’s hand and clutches on the back of his own thighs, spreading himself wider for wonwoo, “is that- wonwoo, is that what i think it is?” he says in between gasps. the cold feeling remains on his skin though, never going deeper than a centimeter inside. he feels wonwoo smear the dessert around his hole, up to the soft sensitive skin beneath his balls and soonyoung feels his eyes roll to the back of his head, he thinks he might come right then and there but he doesn't. wonwoo hasn’t even given his painfully red dick enough attention yet. soonyoung refuses to give him the satisfaction.

 

“lube’s in the other room love, we’ve gotta make do with what we have.” wonwoo says with a hint of amusement in his voice. soonyoung is about to reply with a snide comment about hygiene but anything he had to say dies on his throat as soon as he feels wonwoo’s tongue slip past his rim. it doesn’t take long for his thumb to follow.

 

“you taste like strawberries,” wonwoo mumbles against his skin, soonyoung chokes down a sob and attempts moves his hand to give attention to his neglected cock but wonwoo grabs his hand with his free hand and intertwines their sticky fingers together.

 

 _ah, the popsicle’s all gone._ soonyoung thinks.

 

wonwoo removes his tongue from soonyoung’s hole and replaces it with his index finger, the digit sliding into soonyoung a bit too easily, “hm,” wonwoo muses, “did you prepare yourself before i arrived home? were you expecting this? how naughty.”

 

soonyoung cranes his neck as wonwoo moves his now three fingers against his walls, avoiding his prostate on purpose, “maybe. th- that’s not important, just, wonwoo please.”

 

soonyoung lets go of wonwoo’s hand to adjust his position on the chair and when he hears wonwoo undoing the hinges of his belt, he can’t help the tremble that passes through his spine.

 

“what is it that you want, soon?” wonwoo asks, soonyoung sees him pumping himself from his position and soonyoung has to bite his lower lip to keep himself from drooling, “tell me, baby.”

 

“i want- oh god,” wonwoo purposefully brushes on his sweet spot once and soonyoung feels the heat prickling behind his eyelids, “i want you, wonwoo.” he whispers, walls clenching around wonwoo’s fingers.

 

suddenly, three fingers are sliding out of him, soonyoung whimpers at the sudden emptiness but then he’s being lifted off of the chair, being turned around and then eased into his lover’s lap. when he opens his eyes, he’s staring back into wonwoo’s dark irises, “tell me exactly what you want from me, soonyoung.”

 

soonyoung places his arms around wonwoo’s neck and leans into his ear, “i want you to fuck me in your office, mr. jeon.” he says, as confidently as he can as if he wasn’t already shaking enough. if wonwoo noticed the tremble in his voice, he doesn't say anything about it.

 

wonwoo smirks, bringing his hand up to swipe at soonyoung’s matted hair moving it out of his eyes then taking his chin in between his fingers before pulling him in for another kiss.

 

soonyoung sighs into it and circles his arms around wonwoo’s shoulders, pulling him closer, holding onto him like wonwoo was going to disappear from his sight. he feels wonwoo’s shirt sticking to his chest, the heat making his entire body flush red from head to toe but he likes being in one of wonwoo’s shirts during sex, he knows just how much it affects his boyfriend. seeing him wearing one of his shirts. even though wonwoo’s never said it out loud, soonyoung _just_ knows.

 

he gasps when wonwoo grips his leaking cock, so desperate for attention and ruts in his hand. “you too, baby.” soonyoung says after a few pumps, lowering his other hand to take hold of wonwoo’s dick. he cups their cocks together and wonwoo doesn’t hold back the moan that comes out of his throat. soonyoung attaches their lips together again as wonwoo’s other hand drags down from the small of soonyoung’s sweaty back to his ass.

 

wonwoo gropes his butt cheeks and smiles into their kiss before sliding a finger inside him again, “christ. wonwoo stop teasing, i’m ready, please- god.” soonyoung says, leaning his head on wonwoo’s bony shoulder, his grip on their dicks becoming weak.

 

“fuck. our condoms are in the other room,” wonwoo curses but soonyoung shakes his head against his shoulder, free hand jutting out to the side and hurriedly flipping wonwoo’s keyboard upwards, revealing a square aluminum packet beneath it, “there’s one right here, move.” he says noncommittally.

 

wonwoo’s brows shoot up, watching soonyoung expertly roll a condom on his overly excited dick, “i don’t remember ever putting a condom underneath my keyboard?” he says.

 

first, soonyoung’s prepared himself and now this? wonwoo was starting to wonder.

 

“again, not important. just fuck me please.” soonyoung says rising on his knees to line himself directly on top of wonwoo’s cock before he takes wonwoo off guard by taking him balls deep in one go.

 

wonwoo’s prior suspicions immediately fly out of his head. his mind solely focusing on soonyoung’s heat. he has to close his eyes at the sudden spike of pleasure. groaning, his hands come up to settle on soonyoung’s hips as he thrusts into him with no reservations.

 

the noises that come out of soonyoung’s throat is music to his ears, a chorus of _yes, yes, yes_ and _right there wonwoo, oh my god_ makes wonwoo brim with confidence. he tilts his head up to suck on soonyoung’s collarbones, marking him, innocent kids from the dance studio be damned. while soonyoung retaliates by nipping on his ear, tongue flattening and curling because he knows what wonwoo loves.

 

“close,” wonwoo mutters in his chest, hips stuttering and soonyoung wants to cry when wonwoo holds his dick that’s been getting off on wonwoo’s chest the whole time, pre-cum smearing on his naked upper body.

 

“b- baby, there’s one more thing i need to tell you,” soonyoung croaks out with an unstable and breathy voice directly in his ear.

 

wonwoo almost growls in response, “can’t that wait until after we’re done?”

 

“n- ah, no, it has to be now,”

 

“what is it then.” wonwoo’s voice is rough, authoritative and soonyoung absolutely loves it.

 

“the ac,” he chokes out.

 

“what about it, soonyoung,” he says, deep voice going straight to soonyoung’s cock, he can’t help but shiver a bit at the intensity.

 

“i lied. it’s not broken, it’s working just fine.”

 

there’s a split second where wonwoo suddenly stops thrusting all together, soonyoung is also that split second away from regretting about telling him the truth and revealing his motive but then he’s suddenly being lifted and carried away from the chair. he has to hold on to wonwoo for support, his ankles crossing behind the taller’s back. wonwoo deposits him gently on his work desk right beside his working pc and the next thing soonyoung knows is that he’s lying on his back, wonwoo’s dick still inside of him and that he’s looking at the darkest eyes he’s ever seen on his boyfriend, like a blackhole ready to swallow him whole.

 

“i had a feeling you were playing dirty kwon soonyoung,” a glint. “but two can play a game.”

 

—

 

an hour later, when they’re finally back in their room snuggling naked underneath the covers in a much cooler (literally) situation with wonwoo’s head tucked comfortably under soonyoung’s chin, he says:

 

“you know, if you wanted to spice things up a little bit, you could’ve just told me.”

 

soonyoung looks down at the gangly man in his arms before scoffing like wonwoo had just said the most ridiculous thing ever, “yeah, but where’s the fun in that? besides, it worked, didn’t it? i swear i think i just had the best orgasm of my life.”

 

wonwoo’s nose crinkles at that, “now i’ll never be able to sit in my favorite chair without remembering how you looked earlier, the image is now permanently engraved in my subconscious.”

 

“you say that as if you weren’t enjoying yourself awhile ago.”

 

“i never said i didn’t enjoy myself.”

 

soonyoung laughs airily when wonwoo rubs his chin on his chest, his stubble grazing soonyoung’s nipple innocently.

 

“and you, you’re a hypocrite,” soonyoung says, carding his fingers through his lover’s black locks.

 

“what. why?”

 

“you always said you hated eating in front of your computer,” he emphasizes with an over dramatic sigh, “but that’s exactly what you were doing an hour ago.”

 

“you say that as if you weren’t enjoying my tongue in your ass,” wonwoo looks up at him, eyes challenging.

 

“i,” they lock eyes and soonyoung has the same look in them, never one to go down without a fight, “never said i didn’t enjoy myself.” he says finally, throwing the same exact words.

 

there’s a pause before the two of them are laughing and snuggling closer together and maybe they fall asleep afterwards, maybe they don’t but at least the ac was working just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *slow claps* for soonie and his full proof plan.
> 
> and just like that, i've turned twenty-two and writing porn for the first time haha h i tried


End file.
